Le Fléau
by Meria
Summary: Personnages de CCS dans un univers totalement différent. Aventure et romance garantis. Pour public averti.
1. Chapitre 1

La forêt s'étendait face à lui au pied de la colline. Il dévalait la pente, le souffle court et la peur au ventre. Il était seul et à ses trousses, trois démons qui avaient juré sa perte. Malgré son cœur tambourinant et sa respiration haletante, il pouvait entendre leurs arcs se bander. Une première flèche à la pointe d'acier le dépassa à sa gauche, le poussant à forcer encore son allure.

Les cailloux roulaient sous ses pieds alors qu'il fuyait désespérément, risquant à tout instant une chute que ses poursuivants rendraient fatale. Ses muscles étaient à bout, seule l'énergie du désespoir le gardait en mouvement. Il avala sa salive, elle avait un gout de sang. Une deuxième flèche le frôla, à sa droite cette fois. Il atteignit enfin la forêt, il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'orée quand une douleur vive le stoppa net dans sa course. Un hurlement de douleur lui arracha ses dernières forces alors qu'une flèche ennemie l'avait atteint directement dans le dos, sous l'omoplate. Il reprit sa course, l'esprit embué, pantelant, entendant à peine les grognements de victoire des démons qui le rattrapaient.

Il pénétra dans la forêt, à bout de force, cherchant une cachette. Il releva la tête et vit une forme humanoïde face à lui. Un autre démon, se dit-il d'abord, la vision floue. Il se cru perdu, il s'arrêta en pleine course, tomba à genoux, attendant le coup fatal quand il vit que la forme devant lui était un humain emmitouflé dans une cape à capuche. L'humain leva une main au ciel, projetant un éclair de lumière vers ses opposants. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent nets, jaugeant le nouvel obstacle qui se dressait face à eux.

L'un d'eux pris la parole d'une voix rocailleuse et sombre :

« Reste en dehors de ça humain. Laisse-nous notre proie et tu auras la vie sauve. ».

L'humain ne répondit rien, le visage caché sous sa cape il s'avança lentement vers eux. Une voix s'éleva alors, calme et puissante :

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici démons ! »

_Une fille ?_ se dit-il. Non, il ne pouvait la laisser seule face à ces monstres. Il se cramponna à un arbre proche et tenta de se relever malgré le sang qui coulait abondamment de sa blessure.

Ne s'occupant pas de lui, la fille continua d'avancer vers les démons.

« Non ! Ne t'approche pas d'eux ! » lui cria-t-il.

Trop tard, deux démons bandaient à nouveau leur arc, alors que le troisième s'élançait vers elle, une épée à la main. Elle s'arrêta, brandit un sceptre de sous sa cape. Les archers décochèrent leur flèche qu'elle repoussa d'un simple mouvement avec son sceptre. Elle le leva vers le ciel.

« Emprisonne-les, Wood ! »

D'épaisses branches de ronces jaillirent du sol et s'érigèrent autour de chaque démon, telles des barreaux de prison. Ils donnèrent de virulents coups d'épée dans les branches mais celle-ci repoussaient instantanément, plus épaisses et épineuses. La magicienne avait la main levée, la paume ouverte vers le ciel, les doigts légèrement repliés. A mesure qu'elle resserrait ses doigts sur son poing, les ronces se rapprochaient de leur prisonnier, les serrant lentement. Les démons paniqués, se débattaient davantage cherchant à se libérer de l'étau qui les écrasait. Leurs hurlements de douleur accompagnèrent le fracas du craquement de leurs os alors qu'elle ferma son poing d'un coup sec.

Il eut le temps de voir les ronces disparaître, les corps en bouillie des trois démons tomber au sol et perdit connaissance…

...

Une sensation agréable l'envahit, comme une douce chaleur le berçant, un sentiment qu'il accorda rapidement à la présence d'une aura très douce à ses côtés. Les yeux toujours fermés, il s'extirpa peu à peu de sa torpeur. Il sentit qu'un linge humide était appliqué avec beaucoup de précaution sur son front. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, peinant à s'habituer à la lumière vive qui régnait. Tout son corps était endolori, meurtri, il pouvait à peine bouger les doigts. Le simple fait de respirer lui causait une douleur forte dans la poitrine. Il avait mal mais cette douleur lui procurait une joie indescriptible il vivait ! Face à lui, le plafond bas en bois et paille d'une chaumière probablement modeste. Lui-même se trouvait sur un lit adossé à un mur. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en savait rien. Par quel miracle il était encore en vie ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Dans son esprit tout était flou.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vu : deux yeux d'un vert profond, des cheveux auburn souples et brillants et un visage envoutant. Une aura de lumière douce et rassurante semblait émaner de tout son être.

_Je dois être mort_, se dit-il. _C'est un ange et je suis au paradis._

La jeune femme se leva d'un bond.

« Père, père ! Venez vite, il est réveillé ! Père ! »

Il entendit des pas s'approcher et un homme adulte apparu dans son champ de vision. Il était massif mais des cheveux grisonnants et un visage ridé trahissaient son âge. L'homme se pencha vers lui, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres.

« Et bien mon jeune ami, on peut dire que vous revenez de loin. »

Il voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. L'homme posa une main douce mais ferme sur son épaule.

« Chut, vous êtes trop faible pour pouvoir parler, ne vous épuisez pas. » Il se tourna vers sa fille : « Sakura, va lui chercher de l'eau fraîche et du bouillon, il doit reprendre des forces. »

La jeune femme qui n'avait pas lâché des yeux le rescapé s'exécuta aussitôt.

Le père s'assit sur un tabouret à côté de lui et lui parla doucement. « Vous avez reçu une flèche de démon dans le dos, elle était empoisonnée. J'ai pu extraire le poison mais vu sa toxicité, votre corps va avoir besoin de temps pour se remettre. »

Il hocha légèrement la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit ni même de réfléchir.

La jeune femme revint, apportant une cruche, un verre et un bol de soupe. Tandis qu'elle versait de l'eau dans le verre, son père passa sa main sous le dos du jeune homme et commença à le redresser doucement. Ce simple mouvement était une torture et le fit gémir mais il finit par se tenir suffisamment droit pour envisager de boire.

La fille amena le verre à sa bouche et le leva au fur et à mesure qu'il avalait. Chaque gorgée le faisait souffrir mais il but le verre entièrement. Essoufflé, il accepta cependant la cuillère de soupe qui se présentait maintenant à lui. Il avala ainsi le contenu entier du bol, ne pouvant détourner son regard de la jeune femme.

Quand il eut fini, une grande lassitude l'envahit et il s'endormit aussitôt.


	2. Chapitre 2

Il resta encore immobile pendant plusieurs jours, regagnant ses forces petit à petit. Il pouvait maintenant parler et leur avait donné son prénom : Shaolan. Il avait choisi de ne pas leur donner son nom et de ne parler que de banalités. Car s'il avait eu des doutes au début, il en était maintenant sûr, les personnes qui l'avaient sauvé et recueilli étaient des Apostats.

Il s'était laissé dire que les Templiers avaient fini de les exterminer. Oh bien sûr, il n'était pas surpris d'en rencontrer ; tout massacre, tout génocide laissait toujours des survivants. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à en rencontrer d'aussi puissants. La fille surtout. L'aura qu'il a ressentie pendant le combat ne le trompait pas. Derrière ce visage angélique se cachait une mage extrêmement puissante. Et expérimentée. De fait, elle était capable de masquer son aura en continu, y compris la nuit, sans montrer de signe de fatigue.

Quant au père, Fukitaka, non seulement il a pu absorber le poison de son corps mais il a été capable de le neutraliser et de ne pas en subir les effets, contrairement à lui. A cette petite famille s'ajoutait un fils ainé, Touya, qui, s'il semblait dénué de tout pouvoir, avait développé envers Shaolan une méfiance et une suspicion sans bornes. Il surveillait à toute heure ses moindres faits et gestes et épiait ses conversations avec sa sœur.

Une nuit, Shaolan eut une envie irrépressible de se lever pour observer la lune et les étoiles. Malgré son état, il parvint à s'asseoir péniblement sur le bord du lit puis à se lever. Il avait ainsi une meilleure vision de la chambre qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs jours.

La chambre était simple et petite. En plus du lit, une petite table et deux tabourets faisaient office de mobilier. Une fenêtre sans rideaux laissait pénétrer les rayons argentés de la lune. Shaolan se dirigea vers la porte en boitant, prenant appui sur le mur et l'ouvrit avec curiosité.

Il se tenait à présent dans ce qui faisait probablement office de salle à manger. Une table en bois nue et trois tabourets se trouvaient au centre. Aucun autre meuble, aucune décoration ne venait agrémenter la pièce. A sa droite, se trouvait la porte principale, qu'il ouvrit.

La maison était cachée profondément dans la forêt. Une légère brise soufflait, faisant danser les branches des arbres sous le ciel étoilé. Shaolan ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, très longtemps, il se sentait apaisé et souhaitait remercier le ciel d'être en vie. Car c'était un miracle s'il était encore en vie, un miracle qu'il devait à cette fille, Sakura…

Plus il l'observait et plus elle l'intriguait. C'était une jeune femme très douce et souriante. Sa bonne volonté était sa plus grande force et faisait oublier sa maladresse à laquelle il eut l'occasion d'assister à plusieurs reprises. Elle était joyeuse, pleine de vie et généreuse. Rien ne laissait paraître ses incroyables facultés magiques.

Chaque fois qu'il se remémorait le combat avec les démons il frissonnait. Sakura avait été magistrale et terrifiante à la fois. La technique qu'elle avait utilisée rivalisait sans peine avec certaines méthodes de torture largement employées dans les prisons du royaume. Difficile d'accepter qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne.

La lune était haute dans le ciel et il se surprit à laisser ses pensées vagabonder sur Sakura. Il referma la porte et se tourna vers sa chambre quand quelque chose attira son attention. Sur une autre porte se trouvait une plaque en bois sur laquelle un S était gravé. Il sourit et s'approcha de la porte pour admirer la gravure de plus près. C'était le premier objet qui n'ait pas de fonction purement pratique qu'il voyait dans cette maison. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela le faisait sourire malgré tout. Instinctivement, il posa une main sur la poignée de la porte. Il commença à actionner la poignée quand le contact froid d'une pointe d'épée à son cou le stoppa net. Il tourna lentement le visage et se retrouva nez à nez avec Touya, furieux.

« Ôte tes sales pattes de cette porte. Tout de suite. » menaça-t-il avec son épée.

Shaolan releva doucement ses mains en signe de soumission et retourna prestement vers sa chambre. Touya attendit qu'il ait rejoint sa chambre et lui dit :

« Je te reprends une fois, une seule fois à roder devant cette porte et je peux te jurer qu'aucun des remèdes de mon père ne pourra te tirer d'affaire. »

Shaolan referma la porte derrière lui et retourna se coucher aussitôt.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, Shaolan décida qu'il se lèverait, malgré les protestations de Sakura. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux et voulait réapprivoiser son corps, engourdi par le manque d'exercices. Sa blessure au dos s'était vite refermée, grâce au soin du père. Chaque jour il étirait et faisait travailler davantage ses muscles, sous l'œil attentif de Sakura. Rapidement, il fut capable de refaire des mouvements de combat et commença à envisager de partir. Mais quelque chose le retenait ici...

Un jour Touya après une absence de plusieurs jours. Shaolan se trouvait justement dehors, et remarqua le sac chargé de Touya. Que ramenait-il ?

Touya s'immobilisa devant Shaolan et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Nous devons parler. »

Shaolan hocha la tête.

Touya ouvrit le gros sac et en sortit une superbe épée à deux mains. Le pommeau était vert émeraude et un dragon était gravé tout le long de la lame. Sakura et son père observaient la scène.

« C'est à toi n'est-ce pas ? »

Shaolan ne répondit rien mais Touya poursuivit :

« Tes deux amis sont morts, j'ai retrouvé leurs corps dévorés par les démons. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes amis. »

« Vraiment ? Pourquoi nous avoir caché leur existence ? »

« Je savais qu'ils étaient morts, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Quand Sakura m'a sauvé il ne restait que moi. »

Touya fronça les sourcils à l'évocation de sa petite sœur mais préféra l'ignorer pour le moment.

« D'où viens-tu et quel est ton nom ? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. »

« Cette épée n'est pas un jouet pour gosse. Où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

« Cela me regarde. »

Touya échangea un regard avec son père avant de poursuivre.

« Je vais te dire, moi, qui tu es. Toi et tes petits copains avez été envoyés par le Cercle pour nous trouver et nous tuer. Je me trompe? »

Sakura posa sa main devant sa bouche en signe d'effroi.

« Tu te trompes. » répondit Shaolan, soudain mal à l'aise.

« Dans ce cas comment expliques-tu ceci ? » Il extirpa du sac deux tabards identiques couverts de sang. Sous le rouge épais et séché on pouvait apercevoir le symbole argenté d'une épée entourée de deux ailes et surmontée d'une auréole.

Shaolan fronça les sourcils mais répondit : « Ce sont les uniformes des deux hommes qui m'accompagnaient. »

« Exactement, répondit Touya. Et ce symbole est celui des Templiers, les chasseurs de mage. Ne nous prend pas pour des idiots, nous connaissons très bien leur rôle. »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné… »

Touya dégaina instantanément son épée, furieux et prêt à en découdre, quand la voix du père les stoppa net.

« Ca suffit ! »

Malgré son air grave, il semblait calme et serein.

« Venez à l'intérieur, nous serons mieux pour parler ».


	4. Chapitre 4

Sakura partit chercher du thé et quelques biscuits pour tenter d'apaiser les esprits. Elle-même était bouleversée. Shaolan pratiquait la magie, il ne pouvait donc être Templier. Mais apprendre qu'il était accompagné de deux d'entre eux la terrifiait. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Templier en personne, enfin si, une fois, se dit-elle, amère. Mais elle était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. Sa connaissance des Templiers se résumait à la définition que son père lui avait donnée : des guerriers, spécialement entraînés dès leur plus jeune âge pour maîtriser les pouvoirs des mages et les capturer ou les tuer.

Dans ce monde tout être doté de pouvoirs magiques doit être envoyé dès son plus jeune âge au Cercle de Magie. Le Cercle a pour mission de les instruire et de les former afin qu'ils sachent contrôler leurs pouvoirs et qu'ils ne les utilisent pas à des fins contraires aux règles du Cercle. 'La magie est un don du Créateur pour servir l'être humain, jamais l'asservir.' Tel est leur leitmotiv. Pour ce faire, les mages sont surveillés de près et les novices sont confinés à l'intérieur des bâtiments du Cercle. Si un mage désobéit et refuse de se soumettre au Cercle, il est traqué et neutralisé par les Templiers.

De nombreuses personnes refusèrent de se soumettre et choisirent de cacher au Cercle les pouvoirs magiques de leurs enfants. Ces enfants en grandissant, développèrent par eux-mêmes leurs facultés avec des conséquences parfois dramatiques. Le Cercle, voyant son influence faiblir, décida de leur donner le nom d'Apostat et de s'en débarrasser. Les Templiers furent envoyés massivement à travers tout le Royaume pour les trouver et les exterminer sans autre forme de procès.

Sakura s'empressa de placer les tasses, la théière et les biscuits sur le plateau et l'amena dans le salon où la tension était encore palpable. Touya et Shaolan évitait soigneusement de croiser leurs regards tandis que son père parlait.

« …de plus en plus nombreux. Nous avons du faire face à plus d'une dizaine d'attaque en l'espace de deux mois. Il se passe quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Shaolan remercia Sakura qui déposait une tasse de thé devant chacun d'eux et répondit.

« Le bruit court qu'une force maléfique est en œuvre dans la région. Ce serait elle la responsable de l'augmentation des démons qui vous ont attaqués. Je suis effectivement en mission pour le Cercle, poursuivit-il, fixant Touya dans les yeux, j'ai été chargé de trouver ce qui est à l'origine de ces problèmes. »

« N'est-ce pas là le travail des Templiers ? » Demanda le père, surpris

« Le Cercle ne dispose que de très peu d'informations. Nous ne savons même pas s'il s'agit d'un mage ou … d'autre chose. »

« Autre chose ? » répéta Sakura qui entamait un biscuit

« Il est … possible qu'un lieutenant de l'ennemi soit à l'origine de ces attaques. »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, conscients de ce qu'un tel scénario impliquait.

« Et… qu'a donné votre enquête ? »

« Notre piste nous a rapidement mené à un mage que les Templiers ont tué. Mais nous n'étions pas dupes, le mage avait agi comme s'il voulait que nous le trouvions. Nous en avons discuté et avons fait mine de repartir. Et puis nous sommes revenus plus tard pour observer les environs. »

Shaolan but une gorgée de thé, la mine sombre et reprit son récit.

« Une bonne vingtaine de démons étaient rassemblés et semblaient recevoir de nouveaux ordres de… quelqu'un. Nous ne pouvions voir distinctement son visage mais les Templiers étaient persuadés qu'il s'agissait d'un autre mage, le véritable ennemi cette fois. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux. La voix que j'ai entendue n'était pas celle d'un humain, j'en suis sûr. Toujours est-il qu'ils n'ont pas voulu m'écouter et ont lancé une attaque… Maintenant ils sont morts. »

Touya hocha la tête.

« Ca se tient, j'ai retrouvé ton arme et les corps des Templiers au milieu d'un camp de démons. Je n'ai vu aucun chef en revanche… »

Shaolan le coupa, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu… tu as tué tous les démons à toi tout seul ? »

Touya fit un sourire en coin, l'air narquois.

« Impressionné ? L'enseignement du Cercle ne vaut pas grand-chose si tu n'as pas été capable de tuer ces quelques vermines, ajouta-t-il, provocateur.»

Shaolan serra son poing. « Si ces idiots de Templier n'avaient pas annulé mes pouvoirs juste avant l'attaque, je les aurais moi-même réduits en miettes. »

Le père reprit la parole. « Les Templiers ont fait ça ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? »

« Si seulement je le savais, répondit Shaolan, amer. »

Ils restèrent tous silencieux, perdus dans leur pensée.

« Sakura ? » demanda doucement son père.

« Oui père ? »

« Tu as fait d'autres rêves dernièrement ? »

Elle hocha la tête lentement la mine sombre.

Touya et son père échangèrent un long regard entendu. Shaolan cru un instant qu'ils pouvaient lire dans les pensées de l'autre. Soudain, Touya poussa un soupir résigné et quitta la pièce. Shaolan observa la scène surpris.

« Que… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, il est juste un peu … contrarié. Comment va ta blessure Shaolan ? »

« Je me sens parfaitement rétabli, je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Bien. Sakura, je veux que tu partes avec Shaolan. »

Sakura n'avait l'air nullement surprise par cette annonce. Elle échangea avec son père un regard entendu, ce qui eu pour effet de laisser Shaolan davantage perplexe.

« Euh, mais… »

« Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter d'emmener ma fille avec toi et de prendre soin d'elle. Je te le demande en paiement de ta dette pour avoir sauvé ta vie. » dit-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh et bien, c'est que… je… »

_Mais… il me la donne en mariage ou quoi ?_ pensa Shaolan, interloqué.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu verras qu'elle aussi aura son rôle à jouer dans les événements à venir. Dans ce monde, rien n'arrive par hasard. Votre rencontre était écrite.»

Cette fois aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Shaolan, désarçonné par ce coup de théâtre.

« Bien, dans ce cas c'est entendu ! Vous partirez demain à l'aube. » Et sur ces dernières paroles, il quitta la pièce.

/

/

/

/

/

/

Salut à tous !

J'espère que vous appréciez le début de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

A bientôt :)

Meria


	5. Chapitre 5

Shaolan demeura quelques instants hébété par l'annonce qui venait d'être faite. En face de lui, Sakura lui lança un sourire timide.

« Je te remercie, je ferai mon possible pour t'apporter toute l'aide dont je dispose. »

Il bafouilla une réponse et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sentant un besoin irrépressible de respirer un grand bol d'air frais.

Une fois sorti, il inspira profondément et poussa un profond soupir quand deux mains l'agrippèrent au col et le poussèrent violemment dos au mur. Face à lui, Touya, les larmes aux yeux, le sondait du regard. Shaolan lu une foule d'émotions dans ses yeux ; il semblait démuni.

« Quand tout sera fini, je te la rendrai saine et sauve, je te le promets. »

Touya l'observa encore quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

« Ne fais pas une promesse que tu ne pourras tenir… ».

Le lendemain matin Shaolan rangea soigneusement son épée à son côté et accepta gracieusement le sac de voyage préparé pour lui. Sakura le rejoignit peu après dans l'entrée. Elle portait une tunique et un pantalon simples et avait revêtu sa cape de voyage dans laquelle il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Cela lui donnait un air mystérieux et envoûtant, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Shaolan.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? »

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se tourna vers son frère et son père pour leur faire ses adieux.

« Prends bien soin de toi, et ne nous oublie pas. » dit Touya, posant une main sur sa tête.

« C'est promis ! » lui répondit Sakura avec son plus beau sourire.

« J'ai confiance en toi ma fille. Je sais qu'avec toi tout ira bien. N'oublie jamais qui tu es. » ajouta son père.

« Je vous aime », dit-elle la voix tremblante. Elle se tourna finalement vers Shaolan, les yeux rougis par l'émotion. « Allons-y ».

Il acquiesça, fit un dernier signe de tête à Touya et Fujitaka et lui emboîta le pas.

Shaolan était heureux de retrouver le grand air et appréciait d'avoir de la compagnie. Sakura marchait en tête à quelques pas de lui, masquant son visage sous sa capuche.

_C'est la première fois que je me retrouve à faire équipe avec une fille. D'habitude je me coltine des Templiers poilus sans une once d'humour. Au moins ça me change. En plus elle est jolie… Mais je ferai mieux de me méfier d'elle pour le moment. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus avant de pouvoir lui accorder ma confiance. Je me demande d'où elle tient ses pouvoirs étranges… _

Sakura, elle, luttait pour ne pas pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'elle quittait sa famille pour une période aussi longue. Son cœur se serrait en pensant qu'elle ne savait même pas si elle reviendrait, ni quand. Elle marchait volontairement devant Shaolan en prétextant lui montrer le chemin afin qu'il ne puisse voir ses émotions. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de voyager avec lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été en contact avec une personne extérieure à sa famille.

Après plusieurs heures de marche silencieuse, ils arrivèrent à l'orée du bois, exactement à l'endroit où Sakura avait secouru Shaolan. Il chercha du regard les cadavres des démons mais fut surpris de ne pas les trouver.

« Ils ne sont plus là, dit-elle. J'ai fait disparaître les corps, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser de traces. »

« Tu les as brûlés ? »

« Non, je les ai fait disparaître », répéta-t-elle simplement, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

Il n'insista pas et poursuivi sa route, refaisant le chemin de sa fuite en sens inverse. Ils traversèrent la plaine et atteignirent la berge d'une rivière. Non loin de là, se tenait le camp des démons. Leurs cadavres jonchaient le sol. Shaolan poussa un long sifflement, admiratif.

« Ton frère est vraiment très fort. »

« Oui, il s'entraîne durement avec mon père. »

« Ha ? Ton père sait se battre ? »

« Ho oui ! C'est lui qui nous a tout appris, y compris la magie », répondit Sakura en souriant.

Shaolan haussa les sourcils et continua d'explorer le camp. Autour de ce qui semblait être les restes d'un feu de camp, une dizaine de tentes étaient installées. Non loin se tenaient les cadavres des deux Templiers, en partie dévorés par les démons. Shaolan s'en approcha et récupéra sur chacun d'eux une petite plaque qu'ils portaient autour du cou.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demanda Sakura, les sourcils froncés à la vue des deux hommes.

« Cette plaque prouve leur appartenance à l'ordre des Templiers, leur nom y figure. Je vais les ramener à leurs veuves. »

Sakura reporta son attention sur le reste du camp, nullement touchée par cette marque d'attention.

« C'est ici que vous aviez trouvé le fameux mage la première fois ? »

« Oui, nous sommes revenus la nuit, c'est à ce moment là que leur chef est apparu. »

Sakura continua de chercher d'éventuels indices mais alors que le jour commençait à diminuer, ils durent s'avouer vaincus, bredouilles.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir attendre la nuit, peut-être leur chef réapparaîtra » dit Shaolan en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Sakura tressaillit légèrement.

« La… la nuit ? »

Il s'affaira autour des cendres afin de rallumer le feu. Après avoir mis suffisamment de bois de côté pour l'alimenter plusieurs heures, il s'assit devant, profitant de la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

Il chercha Sakura du regard et la vit quelques mètres plus loin, elle se tenait de profil. Elle ôta de son cou ce qui ressemblait à un petit pendentif, simplement retenu par une chaînette. Elle avança la main, paume vers le ciel et récita une incantation. Aussitôt un immense cercle de lumière apparu sous ses pieds.

« Ô clef qui détient les pouvoirs de l'étoile, révèle ta vraie nature et libère ta puissance. Moi Sakura, maîtresse des cartes, je te l'ordonne ! ». Le pendentif grandit dans sa main et se changea en sceptre. Celui-ci était fait d'un bois sombre et brillant. Il était plus grand qu'elle et arborait une étoile dorée en son sommet.

Elle prit son sceptre à deux mains et ferma les yeux. Soudain, Shaolan sentit l'aura puissante de Sakura emplir l'espace. Il se leva et commença à se diriger vers elle.

« Hé ! Que fais-tu ? »

« Erase ! »

Aussitôt, un petit objet rectangulaire apparu devant elle et se mit à briller. Un à un, les corps autour d'eux disparurent, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucun.

L'aura de Sakura diminua jusqu'à disparaître totalement tandis que son sceptre se changea en discret médaillon. Elle le repassa autour de son cou et se tourna vers Shaolan.

« Je me suis dit que ce serait plus agréable de patienter ici sans tous ces cadavres autour de nous… » expliqua-t-elle, l'air gênée.

Il s'approcha d'elle à grand pas et plongea sa main à l'endroit où elle venait de glisser son médaillon. Il l'attrapa à la naissance de sa poitrine et l'examina attentivement, la chaînette toujours autour du cou de Sakura.

Sakura, surprise par ce contact tressailli. Shaolan releva les yeux du médaillon et se rendit compte que son visage était à quelques centimètres à peine de celui rougissant de Sakura et qu'il avait une vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Il lâcha le pendentif et fit un pas en arrière, surpris par sa propre attitude.

« Pardonne-moi, bredouilla-t-il, cela fait tellement longtemps que je ne suis en contact qu'avec des hommes, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Je te prie de ne pas te méprendre sur mes intentions. »

Elle retrouva son calme et lui fit un léger sourire. Il continua, soulagé :

« Ton pendentif. C'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille. »

Elle l'ôta de son cou et lui montra. Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite clef dont le panneton était finement ouvragé et la tige surmontée d'une étoile dorée.

« Une clef ? » demande-t-il de plus en plus surpris.

« Oui, je m'en sers pour ouvrir le livre. »

« Quel livre ? »

« Celui qui contient les cartes. »

Il la dévisagea un instant, se demandant si elle se moquait de lui. Il ne comprenait rien à cette magie qu'elle utilisait. Jamais, dans l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu du Cercle avait il entendu parler d'une chose semblable.

« Viens près du feu, nous serons mieux. » l'invita-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il avait un milliard de questions à lui poser…


	6. Chapitre 6

Sakura et Shaolan étaient assis autour du feu, non loin l'un de l'autre, la lune déjà haute dans le ciel.

« Alors, c'est grâce au sceptre et à ces cartes que tu as ces pouvoirs ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Shaolan examinait une à une les cartes de Sakura, intrigué.

Il s'arrêta sur une carte représentant un livre avec une rose des vents dessinée sur la couverture.

« The Create… Voilà une carte intéressante. Tu peux nous faire apparaître un dîner avec ça ? »

« Non. »

« Ha… Tu ne peux pas créer d'aliments avec ? »

« Non non, je peux créer absolument tout avec.»

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Absolument tout ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi pas un bon repas ? »

« Je ne peux utiliser les cartes de cette façon. »

« Oui, je comprends que ça te gêne un peu mais parfois la magie peut s'avérer utile pour des tâches très ordinaires tu sais. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas une question de volonté. Je ne **peux** pas utiliser les cartes pour ce genre de choses. »

Elle relâcha sa tête en arrière et observa le ciel étoilé.

« J'ai créé chacune de ses cartes avec la force de mon étoile. Je leur ai insufflé à chacune d'elle un peu de ma magie, je leur ai donné un pouvoir, une forme physique mais aussi une âme. Chaque carte a son caractère et sa volonté propre. Je ne dois pas les utiliser pour des choses aussi futiles. Elles pourraient se retourner contre moi. »

« Mais c'est pourtant toi qui les as créées. Si tu utilises ton influence, elles devraient t'obéir. »

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

« Ces cartes ne sont pas mes esclaves mais mes amies. Nous nous sommes toujours considérées ainsi. Quelle amie serais-je pour les forcer à faire des choses auxquelles qu'elles rechignent ? »

A cet instant, les cartes s'envolèrent des mains de Shaolan et se placèrent côte à côte en cercle autour de Sakura. Elle souria tendrement, voyant les cartes tourner autour elle.

« N'est-ce pas ? » leur demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les cartes firent un tour complet autour de Sakura et revinrent se poser dans la main de Shaolan, formant un paquet uniforme.

« Elles t'aiment bien » constata Sakura en souriant.

Shaolan regarda le paquet dans sa main, perplexe, et continua de les analyser, une à une.

Sakura, elle, observait Shaolan. Il était assis, les jambes tendues devant lui, la droite légèrement replié et concentrait toute son attention sur les cartes. Le feu faisait danser les ombres de son visage et les reflets couleur chocolat de ses cheveux dont quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux. Ses traits étaient fins et délicats mais virils. Sakura se perdait dans ses yeux d'un ambre profond. Elle glissa ensuite son regard vers ses lèvres er rougit. Elle le trouvait incroyablement beau. Etait-ce du au fait qu'elle n'avait pas rencontré d'étrangers depuis des années, vivant cachée avec son père et son frère ? Elle ne savait le dire. Des choses de l'amour elle ne connaissait que ce qu'elle en avait lu dans les romans pour filles qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère ce qui était bien peu.

« Ha ! Je reconnais celle-ci. » dit Shaolan, montrant à Sakura la carte Wood. Il releva la tête vers elle et vit le regard de Sakura sur ses lèvres, le rouge aux joues. Il se tut, et la regarda à son tour. Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement. _Il m'a vu_, se dit-elle. Shaolan se releva doucement, sans détacher son regard de celui de Sakura et s'approcha d'elle.

Sakura le regardait, tétanisée, le cœur tambourinant. Il n'était plus qu'à deux pas d'elle quand soudain ils tournèrent vivement la tête dans la même direction.

« C'est… »

« Oui, je l'ai senti moi aussi » dit Shaolan, dégainant son épée.

Sakura se releva et invoqua son sceptre, les sens en alerte.

Shaolan plissa les yeux, cherchant l'ennemi du regard. Des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre de plus en plus distinctement. Soudain, les pas s'arrêtèrent et un bruit semblable à une corde d'arc qu'on tend perça la nuit.

Une volée de flèches fendit l'air tandis que des démons s'élançaient vers eux, l'épée à la main.

« SHIELD ! »

Une grosse bulle translucide se forma in extremis autour de Sakura et Shaolan, repoussant les flèches de leurs opposants. Les démons poussèrent des grognements de colère. Shaolan s'élança vers eux et en trancha cinq, d'un simple mouvement d'épée. Il lança des éclairs sur un autre groupe, les paralysant, tandis que Sakura envoyait des boules de feu. Ils combattirent ainsi plusieurs minutes, leurs opposants continuant d'affluer, horde après horde.

Shaolan asséna un dernier coup d'épée au seul démon encore debout et revint aux côtés de Sakura.

« J'ai bien cru que ça n'en finirait pas ! » s'exclama Shaolan essouflé.

« Tu as voulu les attendre, ils n'ont fait que répondre à ton invitation. »

Shaolan tourna la tête vers Sakura, surpris par cette pointe d'humour après un tel combat. Sakura, elle, n'avait pas du tout l'air fatiguée. Elle arborait un sourire espiègle et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inquiétante. Elle semblait plus belle mais aussi plus dangereuse et différente… comme habitée.

« Sakura ? »

Un grondement sourd retentit et le sol trembla sous leurs pieds. Un deuxième grondement se fit entendre, plus proche cette fois. Puis un autre. Puis encore un autre, secouant la terre chaque fois plus fort.

Ils avaient maintenant la certitude que quelque chose s'approchaient d'eux. Quelque chose de **très **gros.

Une silhouette se découpa dans la nuit, un monstre qui ressemblait fortement aux démons qu'ils venaient d'abattre s'approchait… à la seule différence que celui-ci avait la taille d'un arbre.

« Ho non pas ça… » souffla Shaolan.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Sakura avec intérêt, comme si elle découvrait une nouvelle variété de fleurs.

« Un troll… Il ne devrait pas y en avoir ici.»

« Tu veux aller lui dire qu'il s'est probablement trompé de chemin ? »

Shaolan lança à nouveau un regard vers Sakura. Elle arborait toujours son sourire et semblait se réjouir du combat qui les attendait.

« Et on rira tous les trois de ce petit malentendu en se donnant des tapes dans le dos. J'ai compris, je me tais.» répondit-il, amusé.

Le troll se trouvait maintenant à une centaine de mètres d'eux. Il poussa un grognement retentissant.

« Pouah quelle haleine épouvantable ! » se plaignit Sakura.

« Sois sérieuse deux minutes, ce n'est pas une créature à prendre à la légère. Surtout reste derrière moi. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sakura s'élança vers le troll.

« Sakura ! NON ! »

Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui. Le troll en profita pour tenter de l'écraser avec son pied gauche.

« JUMP ! »

Une aile apparue sur chaque côté de ses pieds et elle sauta élégamment sur un rocher non loin, évitant le troll.

« Dis donc grosse brute ! Ca t'arrange bien d'être aussi grand ! Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ! »

« Sakura, ne reste pas là, je ne peux pas l'attaquer si tu es aussi près, je risque de te ble… »

« THE BIG ! »

Shaolan écarquilla les yeux face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Sakura grandissait à une vitesse vertigineuse, bientôt elle fit une tête de plus que le troll qui poussa un grognement idiot.

« The fight ! » la voix de Sakura retentit comme un grondement de tonnerre, obligeant Shaolan à plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles.

Sakura évita avec aisance un coup de poing du troll et lui envoya un magistral coup de pied dans le torse, le projetant à plusieurs mètres de là.

Elle courut vers le troll, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se relever et lui asséna un coup de coude dans l'estomac, se laissant tomber sur le dos à côté de lui afin d'y mettre toute sa force. Le sol tremblait tellement que Shaolan peinait à garder l'équilibre.

Le troll hurla de douleur. Sakura se releva et lui infligea un puissant coup de pied à la tête, ce qui eu pour effet d'enfoncer une partie de son crâne, le tuant sur le coup.

Shaolan poussa un cri de victoire et courut vers Sakura qui commençait à rétrécir. Quand il la rejoignit, elle était allongée au sol, endormie.

/

/

/

/

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaît ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, ça me motivera à poster la suite. Vous en apprendrez bien plus sur le monde dans lequel vivent Sakura et Shaolan au prochain chapitre et un nouveau personnage apparaîtra !**

**A bientôt**

**Meria**


	7. Chapitre 7

Merci à Ishizu72 de son soutien ! J'ai bel et bien l'intention de continuer et terminer cette fic (même si je change d'avis sur la fin tous les deux jours...). En attendant voici le chapitre suivante, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Meria

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Une odeur de nourriture tira Sakura de son sommeil. Le jour était levé et Shaolan était manifestement affairé près du feu à cuisiner. Sakura se redressa légèrement et l'observa quelques instants avant de parler.

"Ca sent bon."

"Ha ! Tu es réveillée ! Mange ça, ça te fera du bien."

Ils mangèrent silencieusement, reprenant des forces. Une fois leurs bols vidés, Shaolan prit la parole.

"Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?" demanda-t-il, incertain.

Elle leva vers lui un regard étonné.

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Tu avais l'air…différente. Et tu t'es évanouie à la fin."

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, gênée.

"Il m'arrive de m'emporter un peu quand j'utilise la magie. Et j'ai utilisé plus de cartes que d'habitude, ça m'a épuisée."

Shaolan n'était pas convaincu mais préféra changer de sujet pour le moment.

"Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne sais pas si tu en es consciente mais ta magie va nous poser quelques problèmes."

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

" La présence de cette créature ici est très préoccupante. Je dois me rendre au village voisin pour m'assurer que la population va bien. Il faudra que tu sois discrète, personne ne doit voir ta magie. Je dirai que tu es mon apprentie et on te laissera tranquille…normalement."

"Je croyais que les mages apprentis devaient rester confinés ?"

"Tu connais les règles du Cercle ?" demanda Shaolan, surpris.

"Quelques-unes."

"C'est exact, les apprentis ne peuvent pas quitter la Grande Tour avant d'avoir achevé le rituel de passage. Mais dans notre cas c'est un peu différent…"

Il se leva et fit quelques pas autour du feu.

"As-tu déjà pratiquée la magie telle qu'elle est enseignée au Cercle ?"

"J'ai déjà essayé mais… je ne suis pas très douée."

"Je refuse de croire ça."

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un de ses plus beaux sourires. Sakura rougit.

"Lève-toi."

Elle se leva doucement.

"Je vais t'attaquer, défends-toi."

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire que Shaolan empoigna son épée et fit un simple mouvement avec dans sa direction.

La puissance du coup provoqua un déplacement d'air qui frappa Sakura de plein fouet et la renversa.

Elle se releva et vit que Shaolan s'apprêtait à lui porter un autre coup.

"Arrête !"

Elle ferma les yeux et serra les dents redoutant un nouveau coup qui ne l'atteignit finalement pas. Elle les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes et s'aperçu qu'une bulle translucide était apparue autour d'elle, la protégeant. Shaolan s'avançait vers elle, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

"Alors tu vois ?"

"C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? On dirait Shield."

"Tu es inévitablement influencée par ta propre magie, d'où la ressemblance. Tu vas devoir oublier ce que tu connais déjà si tu veux vraiment maîtriser cette autre forme de magie. Que dirais-tu de devenir réellement mon apprentie ?"

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par cette fille. Elle l'intriguait, l'étonnait, le subjuguait et pour la première fois de sa vie il avait envie de prendre un apprenti.

"Je vais devoir suivre les règles du Cercle ?"

"C'est indispensable si tu veux passer inaperçue. Je t'enseignerai tout ce que je sais, tu pourras te défendre sans trahir ton identité…et je serai ravi de t'avoir comme élève."ajouta-t-il les yeux brillants

Sakura acquiesça.

"Je suis sûr que tu vas très vite progresser. Tu verras."

Il rengaina son épée, rassembla leurs affaires, éteignit le feu et ils se mirent en route pour le village.

Ils arrivèrent après quelques kilomètres de marche. Le village était situé au sommet d'une colline, surplombant les vallées alentours. Un garde était posté à l'entrée, il fit signe à Sakura et Shaolan de s'arrêter.

"Halte ! Déclinez votre identité et les raisons de votre présence ici."

"Mon nom est Shaolan Li, mage et voici Sakura, mon apprentie. Je suis en mission dans la région pour le Cercle, je dois parler de toute urgence à votre Révérente Mère."

Le garde écarquilla les yeux, surpris, puis son visage se fit grave.

"Je vais vous conduire à elle."

Le garde les escorta jusqu'à la plus grande hutte du village.

"Révérente Mère, un mage en mission pour le Cercle et son apprenti souhaitent vous parler."

"Fais les entrer."

La Révérente Mère, une très vieille dame, se tenait dans le fond de la hutte assise sur un fauteuil.

Shaolan fit quelques pas puis posa un genou devant la femme avant d'incliner humblement la tête. Sakura, très intimidée par la vieille femme et ne sachant pas comment agir, décida de rester en retrait, les yeux baissés.

"Relève-toi mon fils, et dis-moi, le Cercle aurait-il eu vent de notre grande infortune ?"

"J'ai été envoyé en mission pour enquêter sur les événements qui ont eu lieu dans la région. Il semblerait qu'un lieutenant des démons soit arrivé jusqu'ici."

"Nous avons du faire face à des attaques incessantes de ces démons. Ils ont attaqué le village chaque nuit pendant plus de deux semaines, épuisant mes hommes et affaiblissant nos ressources. Par miracle, ils nous ont épargné cette nuit mais nous en ignorons la raison."

"Je suis venu à bout de la horde la nuit dernière, un troll les accompagnait."

"Puisse le Créateur nous protèger ! Une telle créature n'a pas été vue dans la région depuis plusieurs siècles !" s'exclama la Révérente

"Vous ne devriez plus subir d'attaque mais je dois faire un rapport aux anciens au plus vite."

"Je vais vous mettre à disposition du matériel et des vivres pour votre voyage mais je souhaite que vous restiez ici cette nuit, votre présence rassurera les hommes."

"Oui Révérente Mère", répondit Shaolan en inclinant la tête.

Elle leva son regard vers Sakura et l'observa quelques secondes, mettant Sakura un peu plus mal à l'aise.

"Shaolan Li a donc une apprentie ? Ce monde change plus vite que je ne le croyais…"

"Je…"

"Une Sœur va vous montrer où vous pourrez passer la nuit. Laissez-moi, à présent, je n'ai plus l'âge de tenir de longues conversations."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Je suis désolée mais toutes les chambres dont nous disposons sont utilisées pour soigner les blessés. Il faudra vous contenter de celle-ci."

Une jeune sœur les fit entrer dans une petite pièce humide et mal éclairée. Elle disposa pour eux deux futons ainsi que deux couvertures. Une fois finie elle se releva et resta figée en découvrant le visage de Sakura qui venait d'ôter sa cape de voyage. Sakura cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, remarquant la réaction de la jeune sœur.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ma sœur ?" demanda Shaolan

"Je… non tout va bien, je…"

Elle s'avança à pas lents vers Sakura et la fixa encore quelques instants.

"Je dois retourner à mes tâches journalières, veuillez m'excuser"

Elle quitta prestement la pièce.

"Tu la connais ?"

"Non" répondit Sakura perplexe.

Shaolan s'assit en tailleur en râlant.

"Nous voilà coincés ici toute une nuit, quelle perte de temps !"

Sakura ouvrit la fenêtre dans l'espoir de chasser l'odeur de renfermé.

"Tu penses que nos craintes sont confirmées ?"demanda-t-elle

"Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire mais la présence de ces créatures ici est loin d'être un cas isolé… Il n'y a encore aucune preuve tangible de la présence d'un nouveau Marbak mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant…"

"Que sais-tu de lui ?"

"Les démons restent cachés dans les Terres Lointaines dans l'attente d'un nouveau Marbak qui les mènera à la guerre et fera tomber les territoires libres les uns après les autres. L'arrivée d'un Marbak annonce le début d'un nouveau Fléau. Le dernier a eu lieu il y a près de 500 ans maintenant, tout espoir était perdu quand un homme a tenu tête et a glorieusement vaincu le Marbak, forçant les démons à se retrancher dans les Terres Lointaines."

"Comment l'a-t-il vaincu ?"

"Malheureusement il nous reste peu de traces de cette époque et de nombreux écrits ont été perdus. Nous manquons cruellement d'information."

Sakura observa pensivement le sol de la pièce, remarquant à peine une souris qui se faufilait le long d'un mur.

"Laissons cela de côté pour l'instant. J'ai quelque chose pour toi."

Shaolan fouilla dans ses affaires de voyage et en ressortit un petit livre vert sombre qu'il donna à Sakura. Sur la couverture se trouvait une gravure peinte à la main représentant une croix blanche auréolée de lumière. Elle ouvrit le livre et lu l'inscription qui se trouvait en première page : _La magie est un don du Créateur pour servir l'Homme, jamais l'asservir_.

"Ce livre contient toutes les lois et règles du Cercle qui s'appliquent aux Mages. Puisque tu vas devoir jouer le rôle de mon apprenti il est indispensable que tu les connaisses et que tu l'ais toujours sur toi. N'hésite pas à le consulter dès que tu as un peu de temps et si tu as des questions je suis là."

Il se leva et fit les cents pas tel un lion en cage tandis que Sakura feuilletait le livre.

"Quand je pense que nous sommes coincés ici alors que le temps presse, j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de temps du fait de ma convalescence."

"Ne peux-tu pas expliquer ceci à la Révérente Mère ? Elle comprendra peut-être et nous laissera partir."

Shaolan s'arrêta net et haussa un sourcil en direction de Sakura.

"Elle a peut-être le visage réconfortant d'une mamie gâteau mais elle n'en reste pas moins une Révérente Mère Sakura. Ses ordres sont absolus" énonça Shaolan, l'air grave

Sakura pouffa de rire et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien rien" articula-t-elle entre deux rires.

"Quoi ?"demanda Shaolan qui commençait à sourire lui aussi, trouvant son rire communicatif.

"Mamie gâteau !" Sakura éclata de rire

"Ce… c'est juste une expression…"

Sakura riait de plus belle et Shaolan la rejoignit rapidement, se laissant glisser au sol. Ils rirent aux éclats pendant plusieurs minutes comme deux gamins jusqu'à avoir mal aux muscles de la mâchoire.

Ils reprirent leur souffle petit à petit, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Ca fait du bien" lâcha Sakura dans un souffle

Shaolan se releva silencieux, le visage caché par quelques mèches de cheveux, et enfila son manteau.

"Je sors voir les blessés et l'état du village. J'en aurais besoin pour faire mon rapport."

"Je t'accompagne" répondit Sakura, se relevant à son tour.

"Inutile."

Il quitta la pièce aussitôt, laissant une Sakura perplexe. L'avait-elle vexé ? Et pourtant il avait rit de bon cœur avec elle. Un peu attristée par ce changement d'humeur soudain de son compagnon, Sakura décida de porter son attention sur le petit livre vert. Elle le feuilleta jusqu'à la page 3, le sommaire, et constata que celui-ci contenait pas moins de 100 préceptes répartis en 4 chapitres.

"Courage Sakura" soupira-t-elle.

La nuit se passa sans incident et tout le village en fut soulagé, Shaolan et Sakura furent acclamés en héros. La Révérente Mère les reçu à nouveau avant leur départ. Elle les accueilli les bras ouverts et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Mes enfants, je vous remercie du fond du cœur, nous vous devons la survie de notre village. J'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander. Entre ma fille."

Une sœur s'avança vers eux et baissa la capuche qui cachait son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux noir bouclés et de grands yeux couleur améthyste contrastant avec son teint de porcelaine. Sakura la reconnu immédiatement comme étant celle qui l'avait longuement dévisagée la veille.

"Voici Tomoyo, son désir est de quitter ce village et de vous accompagner."

Sakura et Shaolan restèrent silencieux, surpris par la nouvelle.

"C'est là l'œuvre du Tout-Puissant Créateur, Sa volonté est de vous venir en aide en ces temps troublés, Tomoyo est Son envoyée."

"Attendez je vous prie…"commença Shaolan mais la Révérente ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

"Explique-leur Tomoyo"

La jeune sœur s'approcha de Sakura à pas feutrés, la regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes puis s'exprima d'une voix douce et claire.

"Je t'ai vu dans mes rêves."

"Quoi ?"répondit Sakura, encore plus décontenancée

"Cela fait des mois que je rêve de ton visage chaque nuit. Dans ce rêve, une créature ailée me parle et me dit que nous serons amenés à nous rencontrer. Elle dit aussi que je devrais te joindre dans ta quête et ne pas te quitter avant que notre but ait été atteint."

"Tomoyo est une de nos sœurs les plus assidues et expertes en ce qui concerne les textes religieux. Ces visions ne peuvent être un hasard, la parole divine doit être respectée. Acceptez qu'elle vous accompagne."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura et Tomoyo échangeaient des regards curieux. Sakura mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus sur cette très belle sœur. Qui était-elle ? Et comment a-t-elle pu la voir dans ses rêves ?

Tomoyo fit un grand sourire à Sakura, qui répondit en lui faisant son plus beau sourire. Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent suffisamment pour marcher côte à côte, toujours souriantes. Mais l'ambiance pesante qui régnait les empêchait de parler.

Shaolan marchait devant elles à un rythme soutenu. Il ne leur avait pas adressé un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le village, manifestement de mauvaise humeur. Il ne voyait pas d'un bon œil l'arrivée de cette sœur qu'il considérait comme une espionne. Cette histoire de rêve prophétique était de son point de vue totalement ridicule et servait de prétexte à enquêter sur Sakura. Malgré leurs précautions, elle avait déjà attiré l'attention de quelqu'un. Mais de qui ? Probablement un ennemi… La voix de Sakura le tira de ses pensées.

"Maître ?"

"Oui ?"répondit-il sans se retourner

"Où allons-nous à présent ? Au Cercle ?"

"Oui nous devons faire notre rapport au Grand Enchanteur et décider de ce que nous ferons ensuite."

"Comment est la vie au Cercle Sakura ?"demanda Tomoyo

"Euh… et bien à vrai dire…"

"Sakura n'est jamais allée au Cercle, elle n'est mon apprentie que depuis quelques jours."

"Oh… Je croyais que seuls les jeunes enfants pouvaient devenir apprentis et que les autres étaient plutôt considérés comme…"

"Et qu'est-ce qu'une religieuse comme vous connait aux règles du Cercle ?" coupa Shaolan, haussant le ton.

"Ma présence vous dérange" comprit Tomoyo

Shaolan s'arrêta net et se tourna vers elle, le regard noir.

"Vraiment ? Comment avez-vous deviné ?"

"Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous méfier de moi", répondit-elle calmement

"Ho bien sûr et cette histoire de rêve où comme par hasard une voix vous dit de venir avec nous n'est pas du tout une invention de votre part afin de nous suivre."

"J'ai été honnête avec vous dès le début… Ce qui ne semble pas être votre cas puisque malgré ces réticences vous avez accepté que je me joigne à vous."

"Comme si nous avions eu le choix !" tempêta Shaolan

Tomoyo demeurait impassive, ce qui avait le don d'agacer davantage Shaolan. Ils reprirent la route en silence, dans une ambiance encore plus pesante.


End file.
